Broken
by PurpleKittyFangirl
Summary: Beetee has just awoken on the hovercraft that is flying to District 13. He's confused, disoriented, and twitchy, but he doesn't expect Finnick to be in the same state of sadness. The District 3 nerd has never been one for tears or comfort, but will all that change? Oneshot. Beeress and Odesta. Read and review please!


**Hello there everyone! So I wrote this quickie last night when I was having Beeress/Odesta feels and it's kinda short and crappy, but I decided I'd post it anyways. **

**Enjoy! **

()()()()()

_Broken_ _-Beeress/Odesta oneshot- _

Beetee's POV

Waking up to the whirring of machines and the clanking of metal grinders isn't unusual. I am an inventor, I am human, and sometimes I fall asleep during work if I haven't gotten the correct amount of shut eye. If I am lucky, the sounds of technology around me will wake me up in time so that nothing too horrible occurs in my working sector. Now is different than the other times though, the area is unfamiliar and I'm laying down flat, not slumped over my desk. The air feels fogged around me, as if I've slept for an eternity.

My last memory...

Where was I an hour ago?

Where was I twenty-four hours ago?

Where was I a week ago?

Where am I now?

I try to sit up but the pressure of the many tubes hooked to me, practically sucking the life out of me, keep me unearthly still. I decide to use my eyes, one of my only usable senses, to scope out my unrecognizable surroundings.

The mask on my face blocks my view but I can definitely make out the familiar looking of a hovercraft. The only thing different is it isn't a Capitol hovercraft.

Apparently someone has been keeping track of my breathing that had deceased in slumber and since I am fully awake now, my breaths and heartbeats increase gradually and I hear voices and footsteps of unknown beings. I highly doubt that the Capitol has taken me considering the fact that I am not in one of their hovercrafts. Soon the door whirs open to reveal two shrouded figured walking towards me.

Don't panic, Beetee. It has never been your strong suit.

"It's a shame she had to wake up before him." The first voice says. Who is she? Wiress? Johanna? Katniss? Maybe even Annie? I cannot tell at this point.

"Well we were afraid he wasn't going to make it. I bet once he's all fixed up, he will make a great addition to 13's electronic field." A more professional second voice states.

13? What do they mean by 13? I'm about to ask, but all that escapes my lips is a raspy cough.

"Morning, Volts." The first husky voice says.

I continue my coughing fit until one of the two men unhook me from the mask that covers my face. A couple sharp intakes of breath and I'm able to move my head up slightly. My cracked glasses are the only things that prevent me from seeing the faces of the voices that talk about me.

"Here. New glasses." The second man says. Soon, there is a notable change in my ability to see and I look up to identify the men in front of me.

Plutarch Heavansbee and Haymitch Abernathy. I know now that I am safe.

"Hello there, Beetee." Plutarch waves little.

"What...is going on?" I slowly say.

"We're on our way to 13. District 13, just like we told you and the rest of your allies we would be doing if all went well." Haymitch explains.

"Where is everyone?" I inquire, turning my head and seeing nobody other than the two rebel leaders.

"Katniss is taking...a little nap." Haymitch chuckles a bit. "She went a little cuckoo after finding out about Peeta."

Peeta? What happened to Peeta? Was he killed by Brutus and Enobaria last minuet? Maybe I accidentally killed him with my "let's break the force field" stunt.

If this is the case, I will have to steer clear from Katniss for a little while after she wakes up, whenever that may be. I don't know what kind of medication Plutarch gave her, but most of those Capitol chemicals are extremely effective.

"Yes. He was picked up by the Capitol along with Johanna and Enobaria. We could not get them out quite in time."

A pang of guilt hits me, I can't help but feel like this is my fault. Johanna, even though she isn't the nicest woman ever, still got me out of the blood rain alive and took Wiress and I under her wing.

Peeta, it was our goal all along to get him out! Him and Katniss...

"What about Finnick and Brutus?" I ask again.

I get no answer as the two men start to detach the tubes from my arms as they tell me everything that has happened while I've been asleep. Katniss threw a tantrum, Finnick is here, we're flying to District 13, District 12 has been firebombed, and this is the beginning of the revolution.

Haymitch and Plutarch help me stand and walk into the other room where a figure in a loose blue shirt and board shorts is slumped over the control table, crying. I stumble over and fall into the chair next to the man that has become completely different from his normal Capitol sweetheart self.

"Finnick?..." I ask lightly with a twitch in my voice.

When he doesn't answer I pat him reassuringly on his heaving left shoulder. I don't know what he is so upset about, maybe Johanna or the pressure of the games, but it pains me to see him like this. He's such a broken man and I can only thank god everyday for making me a undesirable genius. I can only imagine what the poor man goes through. He looks up at me, teared up and puffy eyed.

"They got Annie..." He says quietly before burying his face in his hands again.

Now this is an all time low for the Capitol. It was expected, but low nonetheless. Kidnapping a mad girl just to spite the man that you have tortured since the young age of fourteen and pressing her, breaking her even further for information that she probably doesn't even know about. They are a clever bunch but this is one witty idea that I do not admire even the slightest.

"I am very sorry..." I gulp.

"Why'd it have to be her!? Why couldn't they just have taken me?!" He exclaims.

"I do not know. I wish I could, but I don't."

"Beetee, if I ever lost her..." He trails off.

"I know the feeling, Finnick." I respond.

"Wiress?" He asks solemnly while wiping his eyes.

All I do is slowly nod as the grief and feeling that she is actually dead settles in. I had no time to think in the arena but now that this is all out in the open, I feel like I want to cry myself. My little canary, my little mouse, my little songbird, she's gone. I payed no attention to her as she sat on her own and then she was taken away. If I had a weapon, any weapon at all, I would've killed Gloss instantly and now I feel in debt to Katniss for helping me out there. She had my coil, the thing that I used to break us out of that torturous place and I never got to bring her here with me and tell her that I actually did love her back.

Usually, I am strong.

Usually, I don't cry.

Usually, is not always.

With this I slump over next to Finnick Odair and cry like never before. Soon both of us are drenched in tears, but the sober mood and liquid of the tears, ignites our broken fire of rebellion that will burn Snow, and everything that ever hurt us or Annie or Wiress, right down to the ashes of our past.

()()()()()

**Yeah it was quick and suckish but I wrote it at like two in the morning so yeah, not my worst piece! Please please REVEIW if you like and check out my other story called "Back To the Sea" which contains Beeress, Odesta, and much more! Thank you all! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


End file.
